Uncharted 5: The return to El Dorado
by SalvatoreLoverTink
Summary: Uncharted 4 was never really the thief's end. Another crazy adventure that leads the drakes back to the start of it all. Elena and moments with the return of some old characters and a daughter. Who will back it back out alive? Warning: Uncharted 4 spoilers
1. Chapter 1: A new life

**Uncharted 5**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nate's pov**

It has been 2 years since we went searching for Henry Avery's treasure. Cassie is turning 16 soon and Sam and Sully will be returning from Dubai in a couple of days. Sully said he needed a vacation that doesn't include treasure hunting. He keeps complaining that he can't keep up with Sam and how he isn't as young as he use to be. Sam has been dragging poor Sully across countries attempting to catch up on all the adventures he missed out on. Elena and I are still happily married. God I am so lucky to be able to call her my wife.

Just as I was finishing up on my diary entry for the week, the two most important woman in my life walk through the front door.

"Now how has my lovely daughter's day been" I say to Cassie

"Yeah nice to see you too dad" she says as she walks past me and heads down the hallway to her room, bag slugged on one of her shoulders.

I turn around to see Elena smiling in my direction

"Something funny, dear" I ask sarcastically

"Nothing new" she replies still smiling

"So how has my lovely wife's day been" I ask with a grin plastered across my face

"Perfect now" she says snuggling into my arms

I look down and admire my wife as we just stand there in silence enjoying being in each others arms. I slowly lift her chin up to face me with a hand, then I start to caress her cheek lovingly.

"God I love you, Elena. I swear it won't be these crazy treasure adventures we go on that will be the end of me, it'll be you.

"I know. I love you too, Nate"

I lean down to give her a s sweet, passionate kiss but that doesn't last long, instead it turns into a hot, sweaty mess. I lift her up as she wraps her long, tanned legs around my waist, neither of us stopping for breath. Without thinking about what's gonna happen next I push her up against the nearest wall. Elena moaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

"Don't be so chum with yourself yet mister, we have barely just started"

"What?" I throw my hands up in defense but quickly place them back on her hips to support her.

"Its not my fault I can send my woman over the edge" I reply, my smile growing. Elena playfully punches my arm and I catch on to her little game so I play along too.

"Ouch that hurt, you know" I say rubbing my arm where she punched.

"Oh grow up, you baby" she replies sarcastically, smiling. She grasped my face with both hands and locked her lips onto my mine. I focus all of my attention back onto showing Elena how much I really do love her. Another moan escapes Elena's mouth as I slowly trail my hand down her hips and up her shirt.

"See, I can't help it" I say matter-of-factly.

"I'm still here" Cassie shouts down the hallway in disgust

"Shit" Elena says as she untangles her legs from my waist and jumps down off me.

"Sorry Cassie" I shout back down the hallway

I turn back around to face Elena and she is preoccupied with straightening her clothes and hair with her hands. I can't help the smug look that crosses my face as I see how I got Elena so hot and flustered in just a couple of minutes.

"What are you looking at, cowboy" she says dragging me out of my thoughts

"Oh I'm just looking at how hot and flustered I got you in a matter of minutes.

"Well its nothing compared to what I can do to you in a matter of seconds" she replied confidently

"You sure about that now, you're declaring war here" I tell her

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight won't we"

"Ooooohhhhh your gonna get it now" I warn her.


	2. Chapter 2: Crash Bandicoot

Uncharted 5

Chapter 2

Nate's pov

One more day until Sully and Sam will finally return from their vacation. I can tell Cassie is getting excited even if she doesn't say it. Elena can't wait to have the whole family home safe at last. And i'm just happy to finally be with my brother and Sully sonn enough. Elena has been stressing about the state of our house, wanting everything to be perfect for when they return, even if I remimd her constantly that they don't mind.

It's just gone 5:30pm and I just convinced Elena to take a break with me. Neither of us could be bothered cooking, so I quickly ordered some pizza and then returned to Elena. We sat on the couch peacefully as I put my arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Cassie soon joined us. For once time actually stood still as we sat there as enjoying being in each others arms, safe and sound. The doorbell rang and all of a sudden the world started spinning again.

"That'll be the pizza" I say as I stand up and head towards the door

"That was nice while it lasted" I heard Elena say distantly

I open the door and sure enough the pizza had finally arrived. I handed the delivery guy a twenty and headed back to Elena and Cassie

"Smells god" Cassie said

"Sure does" Elena and I both agree

There was one last slice of pizza left. We all stared at it wondering who would go for it first. I took the bait and went for it.

"I'll have it if no one else wants it" I say

"Who said we didn't want it" Cassie stated

"I'm pretty sure you don't need it, darling" Elena said rubbing my stomach

"Is that right" I say eyeing Elena with the most serious face I can pull

"She does have a point dad" Cassie stated

"Well let's solve this like grown ups shall we" I suggest

"And how do you suppose we do that, honey" Elena comments eyeing my suspiciously

"The ultimate Crash Bandicoot show down of course, Winner takes all" I say sarcastically

"Winner takes all as in, Winner takes the last slice of pizza" Cassie implies

"You up for the challenge, or are you too chicken" I say

"Darling, are you really sure you want to do this" Elena says

"Cluck, Cluck, Cluck" I reply flapping my arms like a chicken

"Really chicken noises, dad, real immature" Cassie states

"Cluck. Cluck, Cluck" I repeat smiling

"Okay you asked for it" Elena says with a smug grin forming across her face

"What she said" Cassie agree's

"Bring it on" I say challenging both girls


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or lie

Uncharted 5

Chapter 3

Nate's pov

Of course I lost the beat for the pizza slice. Elena still currently holds the highest score on Crash Bandicoot but Cassie is not far off. Elena's gonna have to up her game soon enough. And me, well I was miles off as usual. I still don't uuderstand what that thing is. Anyway the whole thing ended up with Cassie and Elena repeating my same words that I had said earlier to mock me but I eventually got my revenge on them both. I stealthily grabbed Elena who was sitting next to me and laid her on my lap, tickling her mercilessly. Elena was in a fit of laughter, trying to squirm out of my arms.

"Stop" Elena half yelled, half giggled

"You had enough yet" I reply teasing her

"Yes, okay, you win, NATE!, you winnnnnnn!" Elena said in between her laughing fits.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I caught Cassie sneaking off, trying to avoid getting the punishment her mother was currently recieving. 'Oh your not getting away so easily' I thought to myself. I leant down and whispered to Elena

"I think you've learnt your lesson by now, right?" I ask

" Oh, I sure have, baby" she teases

"Mhmm" I reply nodding my head slowly

I lean down to give her a gentle peak on the lips, then I lift her back up off my lap and return to my prey. I tiptoed down the hallway, crouching slightly, following Cassie's trail. I reached the door to her bedroom and slowly open the door, making sure it doesn't creak. When I finally spot Cassie, I see her sprawled across her bed, asleep. I stand changing my currently crouching position. I smile at the site of her asleep peacefully and then I quietly walk over to her bed. I tuck her in bed then lean down, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and whisper goodnight. I stand back and look at casiie with a huge smug look on my face. Elena and I had created a masterpiece. She was the perfect combination of both of us. I think about all of the memories we shared together as a family. Her first words, first steps, first day at school and many, many, many more amazing memories. I walk back out of her room and close the door behind me, careful to make no noise whatsoever. I walked back down the hallway, into the living room and see Elena sprawled across the couch, stretching out her legs. Just as I was about to walk back over to Elena, the phone rings. I gave a sly smile and headed over to the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello" I say, curious to know who was callling at 9:00pm

"Nate, is that you" the voice says over the line

"Uhhhhh, yes" I reply slowly recognising the voice

"Nate, it's Sam, I have news" Sam says over the line

"Sam, what is it" I ask, relieved it's my brother

"Sully informed me about your little trip to El Dorado a little while back and you wouldn't believe what we just discovered"

Ahhhhh, El goddamn Dorado, as Sully use to say. I had first met Elena finding the coffin of Sir Francis Drake which lead to our little adventure in El Dorado. I smile remembering all the things we went through for that stupid idol type, statue thing that turned out to be a curse of some sort. We went through so much together, Elena, Sully and me.

"What about El Dorado" I say remembering that sam was on the other end of the line

"You know that gold statue you dropped at the bottom of the ocean, " he says slowly

"The one that holds an unknown curse, yeah, I recall that one" I say unsure of what Sam was about to say next

"Yeah, well, um" Sam stutters

"What is it Sam, the worst you can say is that it resurfaced somehow, but thats nearly goddamn impossible " I say getting a little impatient

"Yeah, well, its no longer impossible now" Sam says, his voice sounding a little scared

"WHAT!, what do you mean no longer impossible " I scream down the end of the line

"Just calm down Nate, me and Sully will be there around 8 tomorrow and then we can all sort this out together" he says reassuring me

"Okay" I say after a while, what about Elena though" I say a bit unsure of what Elena will say about all of this

"Just wait till we get there, okay"

"Alright, but you better hurry up then"

After that Sam hang up the phone and I just stood there wondering what to say or do until Sam and Sully gets her. Elena pears over the couch at me with a questioning look on her face, breaking my trail of thought.

"What was all that about, hun" she asks curiously

"Um, well" I stutter just like Sam did earlier

"Nate, what is going on" Elena asks me with a confused look on her face

Damn what am I going to tell her. I mean I could tell her the truth but we have Cassie now and I can't risk losing either of them. That would be the end of me. I can't hold of not telling her something for like 12hrs. She would think I was cheating on her again or something stupid like that. I could never cheat on her again, I mean I still can't believe she took me back after all the horrible things I did to her. What am I going to say. Lie?, but wouldn't she know if I was lying.


	4. Chapter 4: Improvising

Uncharted 5

Chapter 4

Nate's pov

Damn, what was i going to do. Lie?. But knowing my previous experiences that wouldn't be the best choice. Or tell her the truth. C'mon Nate, make Elena worry about something she can't fix, don't be stupid. Think Nate, think. Wait, i got it, i could distract her until Sam and Sully arrive. It's the perfect plan, but what could i do to distract her?.

"Nate" i hear distantly

"Yeah"

"Who was that and what is going on?"

"Oh, that was just Sam. He was just calling to remind me that they're gonna need picking up in the morning"

"Sure" Elena says dragging out the 'e'

"What?" i say putting my hands up in defense

"Nate, you were practically yelling down the other end of the line"

"Well, Sam just informed me that he came across something that just resurfaced from the past"

"What was it?"

"Nothing important"

"Okay, we should be getting to bed soon anyway"

"Just what i was thinking" i say as a smug grin crossed my face, while my plan formed in my head

"Nate really, i'm still sore from last time and we would wake Cassie up if we did"

"Well we will just have to be a little more quieter this time, besides i still have a certain bet to win" i imply with a wink

"Oh you do, do you now. If i remember correctly, i was the one who was suppose to prove to you, that i can do things to you that you wouldn't dream of" she says teasing me

"Oh you don't have to prove anything to me, baby"

"Oh but i want to"

"If you say so but don't say i didn't warn you"

"Same goes for you, cowboy"

"Give it your best shot" i say challenging her

"You asked for it" she says with a mischievous grin plastered across her face

Elena locked her lips onto mine furiously, as she jumped up interlocking her legs around my waist. I carried her to our bedroom while our tongues competed in a mad battle for dominance. I fumbled with doorknob for a minute and finally managed to open it. Inside laid our king bed with red hot silk sheets. I walked over to the bed, Elena now combing my hair with her hands and ran my hands down her body and under her shirt to unclasp her bra. I cupped her breasts with my free hand which earned a moan from Elena in return. Elena ripped my shirt of in a hot fuss as i unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the floor. I slowly lowered Elena down on the bed then removed her trousers. Elena unbuckled my belt then removed my jeans. I fiddled with the elastic band on Elena's silk lace panties but then gave in and stripped her. Elena just laid there in all her glory ready for me and only me. No one else would do what i am about to do to her. She was mine, and i was her's. Elena acted quickly and removed my boxers wasting no time. I crawled up over Elena and hovered above her for a moment then started nibbling at her ear. I continued down her body leaving a trail of kisses as i went. I soon reached her entrance and licked her clit sweetly. Elena arched her back and moaned in response. I inserted one finger, then a second, then a third, pumping her vigorously.

"Nate shit, i'm gonna cum"

"Cum for me Elena, C'mon baby"

And with that she reached her climax. I removed my and licked each on of them, tasting her. After a few minutes, Elena flipped us over so that she was now on top of me.

"My turn, cowboy"

"I won't argue with that"

Elena had a huge, smug grin plastered across and right then i knew i was in for it. She looked down and smiled at how hard i already was for her. She started pumping me furiously then lowered her head and began sucking me, bopping her head up and down making me moan.

"Elena, god, i'm , Elena, shit, i'm cumming"

"Nate, i want you to cum for me, C'mon cowboy"

As soon as she finished her sentence, i came. God she has so much control over me. She soon settled down beside me and i kissed her passionately.

"God i love you, Elena"

"I love you too, cowboy"

I flipped us back over, so i was now hovering over her again. I lifted her leg over my shoulder and positioned myself at her entrance. I thrusted into her, earning a gasp from Elena as she arched her back against me. I thrusted into her slow and deep, pulling almost completely out, only to thrust back into her hard and fast. Elena bit her lip to muffle her screams and moans, in order not to wake Cassie. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head down to meet hers and whispered into my ear.

"I don't think i'm gonna be able to walk right for a week. Sam's gonna notice and tease me all week"

"Well he will have to deal with me plus we still haven't finished, it could be a 2 weeks yet"

"Just don't stop what ever you do" she says begging me

"Trust me, i won't stop in a million years"

"I'm gonna keep your word to that"

"Good"

Just then i pulled out from her and thrusted into her with all the force i had left in me, earning a scream from Elena.

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay" i say calming her, then silencing her with a passionate kiss.

"Nate, shit baby, i'm not gonna last much longer"

"C'mon baby, cum for me"

And with that she reached her climax. After a few minutes, she quickly flipped us back over, so she was now riding me. She grinded her hips against me and slowly lowered herself onto me.

"Ready for another round, cowboy"

"When am i not ready" i smiled

Elena rode me and grinded me like her life depended on it, while i laid there enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing in sequence with her thrusts. With both hands, i gripped her waist supporting her and thrusted up against her making her scream

"Yes Nate, oh, baby"

"God Elena, you have no idea what you are going to me right now"

"Oh Nate, yes baby"

I thrusted back into her with all the force i had making Elena scream out in pleasure as both of us reach our climax. After a while i pulled out of her and she laid down beside me.

"God Elena, that was" i puff

"Amazing" she says finishing my sentence

"I just hope we didn't wake Cassie"

"Yeah me too. God Sam is gonna give me so much shit about this"

"Don't worry about him, i'll handle it"

We just laid there for a couple of minutes in content silence staring into each others eye's

"God, i love you Elena"

"I love you too, Nate"


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Uncharted 5

Chapter 5

Nate's pov

It was around 10:30 am, and Sam and Sully had finally arrived. Sam, Sully, Cassie and i were seated at the dinning table while Elena was whipping up some pancakes for breakfast. Sam was currently complaining about this girl Sully met at a bar and i couldn't help but see if Elena needed a hand with breakfast, so i excused myself.

"I'm just gonna see if Elena needs any help"

"With what in particular" Sam winked at me

A smug grin crossed my face, he's a sarcastic one, Sam is.

"With breakfast obviously" i reply

"Mhmm" Even though Sam may not see it, him and Elena are actually quite alike. I turned and walked away from the table and into the kitchen. When i walked in, i saw Elena pacing around the kitchen like a madman, grabbing ingredients, then adding them to the mixture with one hand, then flipping the pancakes with the other hand. I noticed Elena waddled a little when she walked and i couldn't help but smile to myself. Poor woman, i must of did quite a number on her last night. I slowly crept up behind her, than wrapped my arms around her waist, embracing her.

"God, Nate!, don't do that again" she shouted, slapping my arms

"I'm sorry, baby" i say, placing my chin on her shoulder and kissed her check

"What is it that you want, besides" she said sighing

"I just wanted to see if my beautiful wife needed a hand with breakfast" i say massaging her shoulders and neck

"God Nate, your such a suck up" she says giggling

"What?, i...just...love... my... wife" i say in between kissing her neck, teasing her

"Nate, stop it, we have guests. You had your fun last night"

"And speaking of last night, you're not walking right, and if i recall correctly, you were enjoying yourself too. Between your screams and moans of pleasure and you repeating my name over and over again, i'd say you had quite a night"

"Mhmm, last night was, what would you call satisfying and between your panting and moans and the words 'Elena, shit, fuck' i'd say you enjoyed yourself a little too much"

"Satisfying, really Elena you wanna start that now?" i say sarcastically

"Oh, is that your idea of threatening"

"Hey, admit you didn't love last night"

"Well, you'll never know"

"Goddamn your a smart ass" i say grinning

"Hey i learn't from the best, didn't i"

"You got that right"

"And admit, you love this ass"

"Oh, i have to admit, i do love that ass"

Elena giggled at my comment and just like that she had full control over me. I turned her around so she was now facing me and kissed her passionately. I lift Elena up onto the bench while she combed my hair with her hands.

"Hey, love birds, some of us want to have breakfast before we starve" i hear distantly

Elena quickly jumps down and straightens out her shirt and combs her hair with her hands"

"Yeah, sorry about that, just got, um, a little side tracked" she said, with that innocent face of hers.

"It's alright sweetheart, we all have moments like these" Sam says

"Where you catch your brother and sister-in-law in a heated make-out session, those moments"

"Hey, it was bound to happen sometime with you two love birds madly in-love" Sam says matter-of-factly

"Sure, anyway i better get these pancakes out to Cassie and Sully" she says then rushes out the door with the plate in her hand.

"Nice work, lil bro. I see Elena has a little trouble walking today" Sam says elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah well she asked for it, and i obliged. She was a little worried that you would notice that"

"Brother, you'd have to be fully blind to not see that she got banged up pretty bad"

"Yeah, well, go easy on her today, i still haven't told her"

"Oh Nate, your in for it"

"Yeah well, your gonna be standing right there, next to me when it happens too"

"Fuck, well, what are you going to tell her"

"I guess it's time to be completely honest for once. It's the only option i haven't chosen over all the years, and my other choices, well let's just say they didn't turn out the best"

"Nate, don't stress too much about it okay, i'm sure she can handle it, you two have gone through so much together"

"Don't stress, every time something like this comes up, our whole relationship gets destroyed. And i know she can handle it, i just can't stand to lose her again. And now we have Cassie"

"Hey, just look at it this way, she's still with you, even after our little Henry Avery adventure, then i'm sure she can handle this"

"Yeah"

"So when are you gonna break the news to her"

"Probably tonight, then hopefully, we will talk about what's gonna happen with Cassie later"

"Tonight it is"

We were all currently sitting around the fire pit. Cassie and Sully were roasting marshmallows with Vicki laying in between them eating any that fell on the ground. And Sam and Elena were laughing at Cassie's reaction whenever a marshmallow fell off the stick. We spent the whole day just relaxing and catching up on all the little things that have happen while they were on there little vacation. I wasn't really listening to anything, i was just stressing about tonight and how Elena will react. God i hope i am making the right decision telling her. I just hope after all this is over that we are all still alive.

"Nate, are you there" Elena says, waving her hand, trying to get my attention

"What, um, yeah, i think" i mumble

"Nate's what is going on with you today, you have been acting really strange. Is everything alright"

"Cassie, i think it's time for you to head to bed" i say sighing

"But, dad..."

"No Cassie, i have to discuss something with you mother, Sully and Sam" i cut her off

"Nate" Elena says warily

Cassie saw that tension was building and quickly left and headed into the house.

"I think i'm gonna go tuck her in" Sully said wanting a quick escape

"No your not getting out of this one Sully, i'm pretty sure Cassie can tuck herself in"

"Fine" Sully says giving up

"Nate, what is going on" Elena says, clueless about what was happening right now. I turned to face her, and started her directly in the eyes.

"Elena, you remember last night, when i was on the phone to Sam"

"Yeah, and you were shouting down the line" she says trying to enlighten the mood

"Well, it wasn't exactly 'nothing' important"

"Yeah, i figured that much"

"Promise me you won't get upset"

"Upset about what, Nate, what aren't you telling me?"

"Just promise"

"I promise"

"Elena, you remember our very first adventure together, don't you"

"Nate?, where are you going with this"

"Our little trip to El Dorado"

"Yeah?"

"And you remember that cursed statue the we supposedly sank at the bottom of the ocean"

"The golden sarcophagus of El Dorado"

"Yeah well, it's not exactly at the bottom of the ocean anymore"

"WHAT!, What do you mean not at the bottom of the ocean anymore"

"Elena, honey, calm down" I say soothingly

"Calm down, he says"

"Shhh, Elena, i am going to fix it, it'll be alright"

"Fix it, how in the world are you going to fix it, we barely made it out of there alive last time"

"It's okay, i will have Sam with me this time, i always figure something out, don't i"

"No, Nate, stop being a smart ass, you are not going to that crazy ass island again"

"Elena, honey, i have too"

"NO, no you do not"

"Shhhhh, baby, it's alright" i say calming her

"And you agreed to this" she says pointing the finger at Sam and Sully

"Sweetheart, we did it before, i'm sure we can do it again" Sully says

"This is a suicide mission and you all know it"

"C'mon Elena don't be like that" Sam says

"No, you just don't understand, we barely made it off that bloody island alive, none of you are stepping foot on it again"

"Elena, baby"

"Don't, Elena, baby, me Nate"

"I think i am just going to give you two some privacy now, if you excuse me" Sully says

"Yeah, wait up, i'm coming" Same says

They both left quickly, not looking back once. Soon it was just me and Elena alone staring into the fire, silence surrounding us.

"Elena, say something"

"If i can't stop you from going, i am coming with you"

"Elena, no, i can't risk that, i can't risk losing you again"

"No, Nate, you listen to me now" Elena walked over to me and sat in my lap as i cradled her, trying to comfort her.

"Nate, someone needs to keep an eye out for all of you, your way in over your head, especially you. Nate, you can't fix everything"

"Elena, i have to try"

"See, and that is why i am coming with you"

"Elena, i couldn't stand losing you, not after i came so close to it before, you are my life"

"Nate, you won't lose me and you don't think it wouldn't kill me too if something happened to you. Nate how do you think i would be able to cope without you, i couldn't"

"Elena, please don't do this"

"Nate, just don't go, it is as simple as that"

"I have to, Elena, i just have to"

"I can't do this, Nate, not again"

And with that she got of my lap tears fulling her eyes and bolted down the beach, dissapearing into the distance.

"Elena" i shout chasing after her. God why does she always have to make this so hard. Every time, no matter what i choose, it always ends like this. Goddamn

"Elena!"


	6. Chapter 6: Stay or go

Uncharted 5

Chapter 6

Nate's pov

I chase after Elena down the beach. God Nate, you idiot, should of just kept you mouth shut.

"Elena" i shout again

There was nothing but silence. Well that and the sound of waves crashing. After a couple more minutes of running and yelling, i soon came across a hunched silhouette in the distance. What have you done, you idiot. You done for good this time, i told myself. As i come closer to the silhouette i started hearing whimpering sounds. I hated when Elena was like this, and what made it worse, was that i did this to her. She doesn't deserve this, i still can't believe she is still here, with me. As i came closer until i was online a couple of feet away from here, the weeping turned into sobbing. Your in for it this time, Nate, i told myself.

I sat down next to Elena and wrapped my arms around her. I was never going to let her go again. Elena jumped a little at my touch. She lifted her head and then i saw what i had done to her. Elena had tear streaks across her face and red, puffy eyes. I went to wipe her tears away but she pushed me away. I didn't let go of her. I knew how much i had hurt her and prepared myself for the worse. Elena started to bash her fists against my chest in fury but i didn't let go.

"Don't touch me" she shouted

i didn't say anything

"Let go of me" she yelled continuing bashing and pounding my chest with her fists

"Never" i replied

"Why" she whimpered as she started to break down into more tears

I didn't answer her, i just held her tight

"Nate, please" she begged as tears streamed down her face

"Shhhhhh" i tried to calmed her

"Please" She whispered in her last attempt

I just sat there holding Elena in silence until she had finally calmed down. After a while she wiped her tears on my shirt and looked up at me

"Why"

I just looked away to ashamed of what i had done to her

"Nate, look at me"

I was so mad at myself for what i had done to Elena i couldn't hold it in anymore

"Don't you understand i can't, Elena"

"What?" she said confused

"Elena, look what i have done to you, this is why you are not coming with me, i will only hurt you again, that's all i have ever done, hurt you" i said angry at myself

I suddenly felt tears running down my face.

"Nate look at me"

She turned my face so she could look me straight in the eyes

"Nate, that is bull and you god damn know well too"

I just shook my head in deny and looked down at the sand

"C'mon Nate, don't shut me out again"

"I'm not shutting you out, it's just too hard"

"What's too hard, Nate"

"Fighting with you, that is what's too hard, i can't do this anymore"

"And you think i can"

"No it's just"

"It's just what Nate, huh"

"Every time this happens, we never win, sure we make it out alive, but us, we never do"

"Nate, baby, look at me"

I slowly lift my head and lock eyes with her

"We will make it out together, Nate, i promise"

"Elena look at all the other times, you either get hurt or we break up, i'm not risking that again. Your staying here with Cassie, and that's it"

"Nate, you can't just decide for everyone what's best for them, what if it was me going and you were to stay here, what would you do?"

"Well i just wouldn't let you leave"

"Exactly"

"But this is different"

"How, Nate, how is this different"

"It just is, Elena"

"No, Nate, this is not any different"

"Elena, please, don't"

"Don't what, Nate"

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be"

"So that's it"

"It has to be it, Elena"

"No, it doesn't Nate"

"Let me go with you"

"Elena, i am not risking you getting hurt again, ok, you almost died once that is never happening again"

"Nate"

"No, now you listen. Remember when you asked me on a scale of 1-10, how scared i was that you were going to die"

"Nate"

"I was not as five, i was like a 12. If you had died, i wouldn't know what to do"

"Nate, that won't happen again"

"How do you know, Elena, how?"

"I just do, okay"

"Elena if i don't go the world is going to be ruined by some power, stupid idiot"

"Then we will go together, i will know you are okay and you can keep me safe, i will be right by your side"

"It's not that simple, Elena"

"But it is that simple, Nate"

"Something always goes wrong"

"Not if we are together"

"And what about Cassie, who's going to look after her"

"Sully could stay will her. He's getting to old for this type of stuff anyway"

"And what if we are split up again"

"We won't be and if we are Sam will have my back"

"I don't know about this Elena"

"Nate, how many times have you gone off by yourself, on a crazy mission to save the world"

"None"

"Without me"

"Every time"

"Exactly, and what always happens"

"You find me somehow"

"Exactly so don't you think if you leave i will just find you again"

"Elena"

"And if we are with each other all the time, we will be in less danger"

"Then we wi...

I couldn't help myself any longer, i needed to kiss her, to touch her, to make her know that i love her. So i cut her off mid sentence with a long passionate kiss. Elena pulled away

"So you agree, then, we will go together"

I cut her off again with another kiss. But she pulled away.

"I am taking that as a yes"

"Yes, Elena"

As soon as i said those words, a huge smile crawled up her face. She swung her arms around my neck and kissed me hard and passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid back on the sand. I pulled away suddenly

"What if Sully doesn't agree"

"He will have no choice" she said with a huge grin on her face

"God, i love you, Elena"

"I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7: Until tomorrow morning

Uncharted 5

Chapter 7

Nate's pov

Elena and i walked back to the house hand in hand, both of us had a goofy smile on our faces like we had just opened Christmas presents as children again. Elena rested her head on my shoulder and i wrapped my arm around her waist as we approached the house. Just before i reached to opened the door, Elena grabbed my hand and i turned to face her. As soon as i looked at Elena, i instantly saw the worry and doubt in her eyes. I reached to touch her face and reassure her. I looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she knew that i was serious.

"Elena it's gonna be okay, it'll all work out"

"Nate i really want it too but i'm not so sure it will, i mean this time it's different, we have Cassie to think about now"

"Cassie is gonna be fine"

"Nate did you not see the look on her face when we first told Cassie we were treasure hunters, that look on her face"

I cut her off mid sentence and kissed her passionately. After what felt like eternity, we pulled apart.

"Elena stop okay, we will work this out, we always do"

"Nate this is different i mean what are we gonna tell her, we are going on another crazy mission and she has to stay here, somehow i don't think that's gonna work"

"Elena, we will figure this out tomorrow, today has been... well"

"Crazy?" she cut me off

"Yeah and i just want to appreciate that we have finally decided on a plan together and i just want to show you how much i do truly love you for always being there and understanding everything"

"I love you too Nate, and that is never gonna change but you have to promise me that we will tell Cassie the truth tomorrow. I just don't want to keep any secrets from her ever"

"I promise, now...

I picked Elena up bridal style and she screamed and squirmed around in my arms

"Now now honey, you don't want to wake up the moody teen, you know how she gets when she doesn't get enough beauty sleep"

"No, not at all that would be a horrible idea" She says catching onto my little game i'm playing

"Now are you ready for the most incredible night of your life"

"Am i gonna be able to walk by the end of this incredible night" she giggles

"Mmmmmm that's debatable, do you want to walk tomorrow?"

"Do i have a choice"

"Nope get ready for the best ride of your life cause it's gonna be a long one" i hint

"You are all talk aren't you, sir"

"Certainly not Ma'am, i promise you this will be night you will never forget"

"Well you better get to it then cause we only have..."

Elena looked down at her wrist pretending there was a watch

"9 hours" she concluded

"Well that's a bummer i planned for 10, great well guess i will just have to improvise and make those 9 hours even more jam packed with action"

"Well do you want to waste another hour talking yourself up"

"No, not at all Ma'am"

"Get t..."

And with that i cut her off with a deep kiss and fumbled around trying to find the door knob, knowing that if we didn't get inside soon enough, we wouldn't make it inside at all. Elena had both hand tangled up in my hair whilst her tongue battled mine for dominance making me moan deeply as she forced herself onto me making it impossible for wind to blow between us. Finally i got the door opened and sighed with relief. Elena giggled and it sent vibrations down my throat making me go hard almost instantly. I stumbled inside and i instantly pushed Elena up against the wall making her groan. She wrapped her legs around my waist while i sucked her neck viciously. I started leaving a trail of kisses down her body making Elena moan out in pleasure.

"God, Nate, the things you do to me, Ughhhhhhhhh"

i couldn't help the huge smile crawl up my face"

i continued down her body and quickly removed her shorts revealing her lace panties that had a tiny pink bow right at the top of them. I didn't need to remove them to know she was dripping wet. I trailed back up her body and reached her face and smiled against her lips.

"Elena, do you know how wet you are right now" i say teasing her

"Yes i do, i'm dripping wet just for you"

"Mmmmmmmmm, Elena the things you do to me you have no idea"

Really i'm pretty sure i do" she says sarcastically grabbing my member making it go even harder if that were possible

I push my body against her making my hard member dig into her earning a moan in reply

"Nate, god please don't stop"

"Would i ever Elena, i would rather die then ever stop giving you pleasure"

"Well you better not die cause only you make me feel this way"

"God i love you Elena"

I kissed her passionately but that didn't last long and turned into a heated mess. I lifted her up off the wall and stumbled to the bedroom. I continued sucking at Elena's neck while she arched her back in response whilst she moaned out in pleasure sending me to the edge. We reached the bed and i laid her down gentle climbing up over her.

"Are you ready to be blown away Ma'am"

"The real question is can you handle it"

"Ohhhhh i guarantee you the time of your life, Ma'am"

"Well you better keep that promise, Sir"

As soon as those words left her mouth i silenced her with a hot kiss and progressed on with the night that would forever replay in our heads.


End file.
